


your smile is sunshine incarnate

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO MY LOVE, cries softly i love him so muc h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes are the color of earth, grounded and rich, but when he smiles - oh, when he shoots her that small grin, quick and in the corner of her eye - he is brighter than the sun, and she'd stare forever, even if it blinded her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smile is sunshine incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> SLAMS IN HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO HAVE A SUPER LAST MINUTE FIC OMG
> 
> Unbeta-ed (because I was ruSHING AF), so forgive any mistakes that may lurk, and enjoy~~

She finds him in the garden, under the shade of an oak tree with its leaves painted bright verdant by the tender hand of summer. Sunlight falls down from the few gaps between branches in near tangible rays, lighting the gold of his hair with a brilliance unparalleled. Approaching him carefully from behind, Kamui steps quietly, allowing herself a small smile as her presence continues unnoticed. With an even bigger grin, she upends the handful of flowers she had over his head, eliciting a startled gasp from the blond. He looks up, and his earthen eyes lock onto hers.

“K-Kamui?” he splutters incredulously. Leo closes the book in his hands and gawks at her. His pale white tunic is made colorful by the flowers that cling to it, and his hair has become summer itself, in its golden sheen and brightly colored petals. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Well, it  _ is _ your birthday, isn’t it?” she replies innocently. “And I thought to myself, what better way to celebrate a loved one’s birthday than to shower in him in one of the few things that might be able to match up to his own breathtaking beauty?” 

He blinks owlishly at her words, and she sees a dusty pink begin to blossom on his cheeks, the same soft shade as the rose petals lodged in his bangs. Kamui grins at him, all creased eyes and messily held-back laughs at the sight. Her giggles tumble from her lips like water bubbles along a creek, flowing smoothly and softly, dripping from her lips with a cool ease, so refreshing in the summer heat. At her laughter, he purses his lips, narrowing earthen eyes  and puffing at his bangs petulantly. The blush-pink rose petals flutter down into his lap.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he tells her with a roll of his eyes. She simply smiles, slides easily into the space beside him. The stone bench is cool to the touch, keps so by the shade of the great oak above them, and she presses her palms gratefully against it, pinky barely touching his as she does. 

“You say that like it negates the truth behind it,” she repartees. “I still mean every bit of it, after all.”

Leo exhales a quiet laugh of his own, a soft, under-the-breath sound, and the sparkle in his eyes as he shakes his head and looks at her makes her heart flutter.

“And where is this coming from?” he quips teasingly. “Did you find yourself hit with the urge to shower someone in flowers and flattery, or is it just because it’s my birthday?”

“Both, perhaps,” she hums idly, brushing her pinky against his. She eyes his hand, porcelain pale despite the summer sun that paints itself across every surface it can reach, and loops her pinky over his. Her crimson eyes glance up at his, and she sees him look at their intertwined fingers, too, just for a moment before he shifts, curls his fingers into hers. 

“Both?” he echoes curiously. She smiles warmly, tugs his hand softly up to her lips and presses a kiss against his knuckles. His hand his warm, much like her cheeks, but she lets his hand linger against her skin anyway, tracing the valleys between his knuckles with the curve of her lip.

“Or maybe I just wanted to remind you how much I loved you,” she murmurs pleasantly, letting her eyes drift contentedly shut. “And your birthday was just an excuse to do it with extra flair.”

Leo pauses for a moment, letting them sit in amicable silence before he pulls gently away at his hand, wrapping slender fingers around hers. Crimson eyes flutter open quizzically, and when the land on him, there is a soft smile on his face; she feels her breath leave her. His earthen eyes sparkle brightly as he tugs her hand toward his lips, kisses the back of her fingers with a dizzyingly beautiful smile on his lips. She could stare at him forever, she realizes, and the very thought makes her heart swell. 

“You’re too kind to me, my love,” he mutters against her fingers, hot breath sending tingles across her skin. Her eyes soften, and her slack-lipped awe gives way to a smile, soft and small, but so overwhelmingly  _ in love _ , and she throws her arms around him with reckless abandon. 

“There’s no such thing,” she tells him sincerely, buries her head into his shoulder and murmurs against his shirt. “Happy birthday, my love.”

She feels him laugh again, a breathless, euphoric exhalation or warmth against the skin of her neck, and she feels him smile, imagines the radiance of it so easily - a brilliance that outshines the sun, that she would stare at day after day, even if it made her blind. 

“Thank you, Kamui.”


End file.
